Legacy of the World
Legacy of the World, known in Japan as Star Grail Destiny (星杯運命 Seihai Unmei) is a JRPG for the Nintendo Switch developed by Konami and Published by Nintendo. Story Synopsis "2000 years ago, humanity discovered the true nature of the stars above, and began to harness their power for their own ends. This 'Astra' as it was called, combined with advances in nanotechnology, brought with it a golden age of marvel and prosperity, with those being able to manipulate Astra being referred to as 'Akashics'. Humanity now stood at the highest they had ever been, but this paradise was not meant to last. An army of automatons appeared seemingly out of nowhere and came close to hunting all of humanity to extinction. All hope seemed lost until 7 great sages gathered together to find a solution to the crisis, and found one. They uncovered 7 ancient relics and infused them with all their Astra, and created the World Legacies: 7 wonders that when awakened with a special key, would lead the way to a Sacred Tower and revive a powerful titan to fight off the Mekkstrocities. Many would-be heroes and Akashics embarked on quests with the fairy Lee to awaken the World Legacies, none succeeded. Eventually, the key was lost, and the remnants of humanity fled to the remote corners of the world to seek refuge from the advancing Mekkstrocities. Now a new band of heroes are thrust into the quest after the destruction of their home in the Aeterna Forest, they are chosen by one of the World Legacies itself: the World Chalice and gain a great power to defeat the Mekkstrocities and Mekk-Knights that overrun their world." Chapters The Story is divided into several chapters in an episodic format. * Chapter 1: Story of the Grail * Chapter 2: Shadows over the World * Chapter 3: Scars * Chapter 4: The Inheritor * Chapter 5: Crusaders * Chapter 6: Song of Death * Chapter 7: Ark of the Dragons * Finale: Legacy of the World Characters Playable * Auram: A young man beckoned to adventure by the fairy Lee, who grew up listening to the tales and exploits of the previous World Heroes. He's regarded as quiet and shy, but a bright and friendly young man with a lot of courage, he's often seen playing with Imduk, practicing his Akashic abilities or toying with the parts of every Mekkstrocity he defeats, adding it to his armor. He's a childhood friend of both Ib and Ningirsu. * Ib: A young priestess and skilled Akashic beckoned to adventure by the fairy Lee and the younger sister of Ningirsu. A pure and kind-hearted maiden who wishes to help everyone in need, but she can be far too serious for her own good and overworks herself on a regular basis. She carries a mysterious staff that has extremely high amounts of Astra within and can awaken the World Legacies. She's a childhood friend of Auram * Ningirsu: A warrior beckoned to adventure by the fairy Lee and the older brother of Ib. Despite his seemingly cold and aloof nature, he's the voice of reason within the group. Despite his skill with the spear, he's prone to self-loathing due to his inability to protect his home. He only recently found out he is an Akashic, just like his sister and best friend, but his Astra is much weaker. He's a childhood friend of Auram. * Imduk: Auram's pet dragon. Despite being only a cub, Imduk has arguably wreaked more damage on Auram's room than most adults of its species could have. Imduk is naughty by nature, and loves to chew things, whether it be a metal ball, Auram's scarf or Lee herself (something that greatly annoys her). Despite only being as large as a puppy, it's believed that Imduk could grow to be as big as a large horse long before it even hits adulthood. Non-playable * Lee: A fairy as old as humanity's knowledge on Astra and Akashics. She chose every single group of World Heroes, including the current ones but only said party have been able to awaken a World Legacy so far. She seems to have a one-track mind: awaken all 7 World Legacies, and has little patience and a short temper for anything that deviates from that goal. She seems to harbor a resentment to Imduk. Gameplay Players take control of Auram, Ib, Ningirsu, and Imduk as they journey across the ruined world of Gester to find and activate the 7 World Legacies. Various groups of human survivors or "Havens" serve as the resting place for the party between the world map and all the dungeons. The Battle System employs an ATB (Active-Time Battle) gauge that fills up in real time affected by a characters Agility stat, when it reaches full, that character may make a move. A character may make 3 kinds of normal attacks: Weak (B), Normal (Y) and Strong (X), with the stronger attacks being less accurate. As such attacks are used, a "Break Meter" is filled. Characters may use Special moves called "Break Attacks" that draw from the Break Meter, with each Break being unique to a certain character. Some characters have access to various Astra moves, which draw out of a character's AP (Astra Points) stat offer more versatility to a character's abilities in battle. At the start of Chapter 5, characters can access "Palladion Mode": a super mode where all stats are noticeably boosted for 7 rounds. Players may upgrade the characters with certain skills and abilities via a skill-tree system, allowing for further player-customization for the characters. Gallery Characters World Chalice Party Auram-WL.png | Auram (Chapter 1) Ib-WL-JP.png | Ib (Chapter 1) Ningirsu-WL.png | Ningirsu (Chapter 1 and 4) Imduk-WL.png | Imduk (Chapter 1) Lee-WL.png | Lee (Chapter 1-3) Auram-Link-WL.jpg | Auram (Chapter 2-3) Ib-Link-WL.png | Ib (Chapter 2-3) Ningirsu-Link-WL.png | Ningirsu (Chapter 2-3) Imduk-Link-WL.png | Imduk (Chapter 2-4) Avram-WL.png | Auram (Chapter 4) Iblee-WL.png | Ib (Possessed/Chapter 4) Palladion Party HauntedHollow-WL.png | Magius SacredTree-WL.png | Verspada HundredBeasts-WL.png | Regulex CelestialBodies-WL.png | Imduk (Chapter 5-6) VastSky-WL.png | Auram (Chapter 5-7) Krawler-Blue-WL.png | Krawler Magias-WL.png | Magius (Palladion Mode) Regulex-WL.png | Regulex (Palladion Mode) Archlord-Link-WL.png | Auram (Palladion Mode) Verspada-WL.png | Verspada (Palladion Mode) Andrake-WL.png | Imduk (Partially corrupted/Chapter 7) Melodark-WL.png | Imduk (Dark half/Chapter 8) Almarduk-WL.png | Imduk (Pure half/Chapter 8) Astram-WL.png | Auram (Chapter 8) Orphegel Party Galatea-WL.png | Galatea Longirsu-WL.png | Ningirsu (Chapter 6-8) Knightmare-WL.png | Lee (Chapter 7) Idlee-WL.png | Lee (Chapter 8) Ib-Synchro-WL.png | Ib (Revived/Chapter 8) World Legacies WorldChalice-WL.png | World Chalice WorldArmor-WL.png | World Armor WorldShield-WL.png | World Shield WorldLance-WL.png | World Lance WorldCrown-WL.png | World Crown WorldScepter-WL.png | World Wand WorldArk-WL.png | World Ark Cutscenes Chapter 1: Story of the Grail Discovery-WL.png | World Legacy Discovery Heart-WL.png | World Legacy's Heart Landmark-WL.png | World Legacy Landmark Chapter 2: Shadows over the World Shadow-WL.png | World Legacy in Shadow Clash-WL.png | World Legacy Clash Pawns-WL.png | World Legacy Pawns TrapGlobe-WL.png | World Legacy Trap Globe Chapter 3: Scars Scars-WL.png | World Legacy Scars Key-WL.png | World Legacy Key Whispers-WL.png | World Legacy Whispers Secret-WL.png | World Legacy's Secret Chapter 4: The Inheritor End-WL.png | World Legacy's Corruption Inheritor-WL.png | World Legacy Succession Nightmare-WL.png | World Legacy's Nightmare Awakening-WL.png | World Legacy Awakens Resistance-WL.png | World Legacy Struggle Echo-WL.png | World Legacy's Sorrow Chapter 5: Crusaders Reunite-WL.png | Palladion Revival Aubade-WL.png | Palladion Power Survivor-WL.png | World Legacy Survivor Memory-WL.png | World Legacy's Memory Crusade-WL.png | Palladion Vanguard MindMeld-WL.png | World Legacy's Mind Meld Chapter 6: Song of Death Babel-WL.png | Orphegel Babel Prime-WL.png | Orphegel Return Einsatz-WL.png | Orphegel Einsatz Attack-WL.png | Orphegel Attack Core-WL.png | Orphegel Core Chapter 7: Ark of the Dragons Barrier-WL.png | Guardragon Shield Guardragon-WL.png | World Legacy Guardragon Awakening2-WL.png | Guardragon Corewakening Corruption-WL.png | Guardragon Cataclysm Release-WL.png | Orphegel Release Chapter 8: Finale Burgeoning-WL.png | World Legacy Monstrosity Reincarnation-WL.png | Guardragon Reincarnation Testament-WL.png | Palladion Testament Climax-WL.png | Orphegel Crescendo Annihilation-WL.png | World Legacy Collapse Finality-WL.png | World Legacy Cliffhanger Epilogue(?) Choice-WL.png | World Legacy Bestowal Continuation-WL.png | World Legacy's Continuation Revision-WL.png | World Reassembly Censorship The international version of the game presents the following censorships, for consistency with the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. Ib-WL-JP.png | Japanese Ib-WL-EN.png | International Ib's skirt is lengthened, and two more pieces of spandex are added to cover some of her pelvic area. SacredTree-WL.png | Japanese SacredTree-WL-EN.png | International Verspada's thighs are covered with hotpants, and her cleavage is edited to be less prominent. Trivia * This game is based on the "World Legacy" archetype from the Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG and TCG, as well as the overarching story surrounding them, gradually revealed throughout its "Series 10" (i.e. the 2017-2020 season). Special Editions LotW Special Edition.png|Crusader Edition boxart by XBrain130 Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Konami Games Category:Japanese Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Original Games